


I Will Never Let You Go

by JoJo



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: Locking Ezra up may not be the way to go.





	I Will Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Jackie Greene.
> 
> All my vids are pretty raw, done on old programmes, and with zero skill - this one particularly, but it's probably my favourite, because Chris and Ezra :)


End file.
